gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Sky-Ma-Wo
Camp Sky-Ma-Wo is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of the Appalachian Council. This patch was designed for resident campers. It explores the meaning of Sky- the sky, Wa -water and Mo -mountains. All aspects of this patch involve nature exploration. COMPLETE 4 REQUIREMENTS FROM EACH OF THE THREE SECTIONS, INCLUDING THE ONES STARRED. = Sky = ### Find a place where you can lay down and see the sky. Watch the clouds move. What do they look like? What kinds of clouds do you see? Sketch one that you like—what is it? ::: 2. At night, learn to find one constellation. Draw a picture of it and know the story behind it, if possible. ::: 3. Learn to estimate the time of day by using sun and shadow. Do you need any tools? When could you use this skill? ::: 4. Learn to identify two birds we have at camp by sight and/or sound. Where do they live, can you find a nest? What do they eat? Do they live here all year? ::: 5. *At morning, afternoon, and evening spend some time being very quiet. Be aware of the sounds and smells that come to you on the wind. Keep lists of your findings for the three times of day and compare them. How are they alike? Different? ::: 6. Find out how people can predict the weather. Observe the weather signs and keep a record of your observations and predictions for 2 days. ::: 7. Every person is born under a sign of the Zodiac. What is your sign? Draw a picture of it. Make something using that design. Learn to find it in the sky as a constellation. ::: 8. Draw the phases of the moon and tell how long it takes to complete the cycle. What phase will the moon be in when you go home? ::: 9. Name 5 kinds of seeds that depend on the wind to get to a place where they can grow. Try to find some of these seeds, mount and label them for exhibit. = Water = ### Find an animal that lives in water. What is it? Observe it at home as long as you can. Do you see any of its food? What does it eat? Would it be a good pet? Why? Why not? Are there lots of these animals at camp? ::: 2. *Walk around camp and find an area where erosion is taking place, due primarily to water. Get permission from your counselor and do something to stop erosion. Share your experience with your unit. ::: 3. Go fishing. What kind of fish do you think you'll catch? What kind of bait will be best? Where does that kind of fish live, in deep water or shallow, around logs and brush or in the open? What time of day is good for fishing? ::: 4. When it rains, make a rain print, by putting a little ink or paint on a paper in a design you like, and put it out in the rain a few seconds or a minute, depending on the rain. The raindrops will splatter the paint and make a new design. How can you use the print? ::: 5. Learn how to make water safe to drink, and know when to take this precaution. ::: 6. Learn how to estimate how fast water is flowing. Make up a game you can play with someone at a creek without getting wet. ::: 7. Find a creek to play in. Be able to tell what things are in the creek. Is it polluted? How? What plants live beside the creek? Be able to identify at least four. ::: 8. Find out what lives in the canoe lake, plants and animals. Make a collage or picture of these things above and below the water. Include things that depend on the lake although they don't live in it. ::: 9. How many different water sources do we have at camp? Are any of them polluted? Why or why not? How can they be cleaned up and/or protected. What can you do? = Mountains = ### *The mountains around us are part of the Appalachian chain. How old are they? How were they made? Take a walk and make a list of things you can see that are probably different now from what they were like when the mountains were formed. ::: 2. Go on an ABC Scavenger Hunt. Find one thing that begins with each letter of the alphabet, or as many as you can. Do not bring the items to your unit, but make a list of them to show your leader. ::: 3. Make a map of one of the units, including tents, shelters, latrines, landmarks, and paths in and out of the unit. Use compass points for orientation if possible. ::: 4. Find an insect home and an animal home. Who lives there? Where do they eat? How long will they live there? How many offspring will they have? Draw a picture of the insect and animal at home for display. ::: 5. There are many different rocks at camp. Find an example of a hard rock and a soft rock. What are their names? How are they alike? Different? What might Indians have used them for? What can you use them for? (What kinds of rocks are they?) ::: 6. Tell of 5 kinds of seeds that may use people or animals (not birds) to get to a place where they can grow. How do they do this? Find these seeds if you can and mount them for exhibit. ::: 7. Know what kinds of birds and animals we have at camp and where they probably live. Go for a walk to a place where wild animals go. Try to find some tracks. Draw pictures of the tracks and share your findings with your troop. ::: 8. What do the birds and animals you learned about in number 7 like to eat in summer? In winter? Do they have plenty of food? What can you do to help the animals in their food gathering? Remember that often NOT doing things can be as necessary as doing! ::: 9. Hike the nature trail, participating in each activity suggested. When you finish, write an evaluation of the trail, telling the things you liked and didn't like, things that were new to you, and a suggestion of something that could be changed in the future to keep the trail new and interesting each year. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Council Patch Program - Girl Scouts of the Appalachian Council, Inc. Patch Requirements